ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Analyse:Yunas des Badehauses
300px|left Chihiro lernt im Zauberland sich schnell den Kamis anzupassen und ihr Herz wurde groß. Der Film Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland kritisiert nicht nur die Gier und die schamlose Konsumgeilheit, sondern auch wie Japan zu der Welt steht. Bei der Übersetzung des Films ging viel von dieser Thematik verloren. Dieser Artikel beschäftigt sich nur mit der Thematik und grenzt sich vom Analyse:Shintoismus im Chihirofilm ab. Als Vorgeschmack ein Zitat von Hayao Miyazaki: „Meiner Meinung nach die moderne Gesellschaft zu beschreiben ist die Sexfabrik. Ist Japan nicht etwa eine Sexfabrik geworden?“ Den ersten Hinweis zum Thema ist in der Szene zu finden, wo Chihiro auf der Brücke steht. Badehäuser in Japan 300px|right Chihiro steht vor dem Badehaus und der Wind streift ihren Nacken. Die Sicht zum Hausinneren ist durch ein blaues Tuch am Eingang versperrt. Auf dem Tuch steht Yuu (ゆ), was Heißes Wasser bedeutet und eine bezeichnet. In der steht dieses Wort am Eingang der BadehäuserInteresting facts about Spirited Away (eng.), abgerufen 04.04.2015. Im Haus arbeiten vorwiegend Yunas. Das Badehaus steht auf der Insel Yuuya. In der Edo-Zeit bezeichnet dieser Begriff ein Vergnügungsviertel mit Straßenrestaurants, Badehäusern und n. Der Begriff wird auch speziell nur für Badehäuser verwendet, die einen bestimmten Service anbieten. Mehr dazu folgt in diesem Artikel. Die Kunden, die hauptsächlich Männer waren und die nachts Badehäuser aufsuchten, nannte man Otokokami (男神). Im heutigen Japan werden zwei Begriffe für öffentliche Bäder verwendet: Sentou (銭湯) und Onsen (温泉). Oft werden diese beide Begriffe als e verwendet. Sie sind Teil der japanischen Badekultur, unterscheiden sich aber in ihrer Breite des Dienstangebots und der Herkunft des Wassers. ist kein Schwimmbad, sondern ein Raum mit vielen separaten Becken. bieten zusätzlich Schlafmöglichkeiten und das Bad wird von heißen natürlichen Quellen gespeist. Onsen wird oft nur mit 湯 oder ゆ abgekürzt. Ausgesprochen lauten dies yuu. Auch markiert das Symbol ♨, dass hier ein Onsen steht. Yubabas Badehaus ist ein Onsen. Von der römischen Stadt ist bekannt, dass Badehäuser nicht nur zum Baden und Entspannung dienten. Badehelferinnen haben verschiedene Aufgaben. Yunas 300px|right Yuna (湯女) bedeutet Frauen der heißen Quellen. Damit bezeichnet man nicht nur einfache Badehelferinnen. Wie in Pompeji arbeiten sie auch als Prostituierte. Somit dienen Badehäuser in der Edo-Zeit nicht nur als Schwimmbäder und Saunas, sondern auch als . Heute wird in Japan das Wort allerdings als Mädchenname Yuuna (ユウナ) verwendet und bedeutet Mond und Nacht. Der Name Yubaba (湯婆婆), die Besitzerin des Hauses, bedeutet Ältere Frau der heißen Quellen. Nachdem Chihiro den Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben hat, nimmt Yubaba alle Silben bis auf die dritte aus ihrem Namen weg. Noch heute geben Prostituierte und Pornostars sich Künstlernamen, um ihre Identität zu schützen. Was will Ohngesicht von Chihiro? 300px|right Ohngesicht bietet Chihiro Gold und Plaketten an. Es beschenkt sie aus Höflichkeit, weil sie ihm half in das Badehaus zu gelangen. Im Kontext dieses Artikels kann Ohngesicht Chihiro als Prostituierte betrachtet haben. Daher beschenkt er sie, um ihren Körper zu kaufen oder sogar ihre Jungfräulichkeit. Jedoch sind nicht alle Szenen mit diesem Thema in Verbindung zu bringen. Denn wie passt der Flussgott in diese Thematik? Man sieht hier, dass der Shintouismus ein wichtiges Element des Filmes ist. Will Hayao wirklich die Sexindustrie in einem kinderfreundlichen Film kritisieren? Hayaos Statement 300px|left In einem Interview sagte Hayao: „Meiner Meinung nach die moderne Gesellschaft zu beschreiben ist die Sexfabrik. Ist Japan nicht etwa eine Sexfabrik geworden?“Spirited Away (jp.), abgerufen 09.03.2009. Dieses Zitat wird auf vielen Webseiten verwendet, ABER nie wurde die Quelle des Interviews angegeben. Weder auf Englisch noch auf Japanisch. Daher gibt es keine Beweise, dass Hayao wirklich die Sexindustrie kritisieren willSpirited Away Analysis (eng.), Digibro, abgerufen 01.03.2015. Diese Interpretaionsweise ist nicht falsch, sondern möglich. Hier ein treffendes Zitat, worum im Film eigentlich geht: Kritik an die Sexfabrik steht im Film keineswegs im Mittelpunkt, sondern die Konsumgeilheit - der Kapitalismus. Dies kann man besonders an Ohngesicht sehen. Chihiro lebt auf einer Insel, dessen Einwohner ihre Gedanken mit materiellen Dingen füllen. Wie kam es dazu, dass die Japaner ihr leben nach Konsum ausgerichtet haben? Neuer Wohlstand In der waren Ein- und Ausreise für Japaner und Ausländer untersagt, mit ein paar Ausnahmen. 1854 segelte mit seiner Flotte nach Tokio. So offenbart er die Schwäche der japanischen Regierung und fordert sie heraus. Die Japaner sind gezwungen ihre Grenzen zu öffnen. Der westliche Einfluss nimmt im Laufe der Jahre zu. In den 80er und 90er Jahren kamen der , der und der auf den westlichen Markt. Alle diese Erfindungen stammen aus Japan und tragen trotzdem englische Namen. Hier zeigt sich, dass Japan sich der westlichen Welt angepasst hat und viele ihre Werte übernommen hatToransu nashionaru Japan (jap.), K. Iwabuchi, 2001, Tokyo, Verlag: Iwanami shoten., so auch die (parlamentarische) und das exzessive Konsumieren. Doch durch diese westlichen Importe gehen viele alte bewährte Gewohnheiten verlorenThe Japan fad in global youth culture and millennial capitalism, Autor: A. Allison, 2006, Verlag: In F. Lunning (Ed.), Mechademia 1: Emerging worlds of anime and manga (Seite 11 -22), Minneapolis, University of Minnesota Press. So zeigt Yuuya im Stil der , aber die Straßenrestaurants bieten massig Essen an. Dadurch wird gezeigt, dass die Welt zwar traditionell auf dem Etikett ist, aber innerlich dem Materialismus verfallen ist. Das Miteinanderleben und das geistige Wohl ist unbedeutend geworden. Eine davon ist die Verantwortung der Eltern gegenüber ihren Kinder, sowohl materiell als auch geistig. Im Vergnügungspark thumb|left Für das Wohl des Kindes sind die Eltern verantwortlich. Jedoch konnten Chihiros Eltern dieser Verantwortung nicht nachgehen. Denn sie stürzten sich auf das Essen des Straßenrestaurants, ohne vorher zu fragen. Wenn man in Deutschland ein Restaurant betritt, eilt man auch nicht gleich an den Kellnern vorbei und stürzt sich mit Gabel und Messer auf das Buffet und setzt sich dann an einem reservierten Tisch. Man sieht hier, dass die Eltern auch für deutsche Verhältnisse kein Benehmen haben. Als Strafe wurden sie von Yubaba in Schweine verwandelt. In vielen Kulturen symbolisieren Schweine die Gier nach Besitztum. In der westlichen Welt vor allem sind Schweine in Karikatur abgebildet. Haku sagte später zu Chihiro, dass sie vergessen haben, dass sie mal Menschen waren. Hier werden die fatalen Folgen der Konsumgeilheit verdeutlicht. Die Menschen versinken im Rausch des Konsums, wodurch sie sich selbst verlieren - sich selbst nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Hierzu ein passendes Zitat: Der Verlust der Selbstwahrnehmung schadet nicht nur einem selbst, sondern auch nahestehenden Menschen. In diesem Beispiel muss Chihro die Last ihrer Eltern tragen, indem sie zur Arbeit in einem Sklavenverhältnis gezwungen wird. Hier wird Chihiro in die materialistischen Yuuya geworfen. Im Zauberland Auch die Bewohner Yuuyas sind sich ihrer Verantwortungen gegenüber ihren Mitmenschen nicht bewusst. Yubabas Badehaus profitiert von Yubabas Ehrgeiz und von der Wegwerfmentalität der Menschen. Denn der Müll und Schlamm verunreinigte beispielsweise den Faulgott. Hier schließt sich der ökonomische Kreislauf: #Müll entsteht durch Konsum. #Für den Konsum muss man arbeiten. #Arbeit hat man, indem man z. B. den Müll wegräumt. An Ohngesicht werden weitere Dinge deutlich, sodass der Konsumrausch sich nicht nur physisch zeigt. Ohngesichts Suche Die Konsummentalität schadet der geistigen Gesundheit der Badehaus-Arbeiter und Ohngesicht. Wir kennen es allzu gut, dass man für die wahre Liebe, eine langanhaltende Ehe, Freundschafts-Pflegung und Kindererziehung viel Zeit investieren muss, was man materiellen nicht kaufen kann. Geht man diesen Bedingungen nicht nach, werden uns Freunde und Familie immer fremder. Schlechte Gesellschaft verdirbt gute Gewohnheiten. In der Nähe von Chihiro und Zeniba ist Ohngesicht hilfsbereit. In der Nähe anderer ist er jedoch gierig. Es versucht Chihiros Herz zu erkaufen, um seine innere Leere zu füllenIm Interview mit Toshio Suzuki auf japanische DVD: Ohngesicht versucht Chihiros Herz zu gewinnen, weil er sich einsam fühlt.. Lin und Haku sind zu Chihiro während ihrer Arbeit harsch, aber unter sich sind sie freundlich und hilfsbereit. Auch zeigen sie keinerlei Freude bei ihrer Arbeit, sondern höchstens ein aufgesetztes Lächeln. Doch die Arbeit im Badehaus verlangt nicht nur eine aufgesetzte Maske, sondern auch einen selbst. Verlust der Eigenidentität Man sagt in Deutschland, dass jedes Individuum einzigartig ist. Doch der Film will zeigen, dass Menschen doch im Grunde „Rudeltiere“ mit einem tief verwurzelten Kollektivbewusstsein sindThe 18th Brumaire of Louise Bonaparte (eng.), Karl Marx, 1852, abgerufen 18.10.2007. Schließlich richtet sich unser Leben nach der Arbeits- und Konsumwelt. Nachdem Chihiro den Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben hat, entfernt Yubaba die Silben von Chihiros Namen, bis auf die Dritte. Später erklärt Haku ihr, dass Yubaba auf diese Weise ihre Arbeitnehmer zu willenlosen Sklaven macht. Der Name ist Teil einer Identität. Verliert man den Namen, verliert man die Selbstwahrnehmung, die eigene Persönlichkeit und die Erinnerungen. So vergisst Haku seinen wahren Namen und riskiert sogar sein Leben für Yubaba. Auch hier spiegelt sich die japanische Geschichte wider. Haku ist der Drache Ryuu und symbolisiert so Japan. Vom Herzen her ist er ein liebenswürdiger Gott, aber Yubaba nutzt ihn aus. Haku ist Yubabas Lehrling geworden, um Zauberkünste zu erlernen, doch nun ist er ihr Sklave geworden. Was sagt das nun über Japan aus? Welche Kultur stellt das Badehaus dar? Hakus Reise 300px|right 300px|right Oberhaupt des Hauses ist Yubaba. Ihre Zimmer und ihre Kleidung sind im westlichen Stil und heben sich vom Rest des Badehauses ab - Nun Yubaba personifiziert den Westen. Wie Yubaba sind die Badehaus-Arbeiter gierig. Japan nimmt den Westen als Vorbild und nahm zuvor an Weltkriegen teil. Hält Miyazaki es für falsch, dass man dem Westen nachfolgt? Wer den Westen ebenfalls personifiziert ist Zeniba, was man an ihrem Haus, ihrer Kleidung und dem Essen erkennen kann. Zenibas behagliches Heim ist ein gutes Beispiel für Ausgeglichenheit. Ein weiteres Element, das diese Thematik zeigt, ist das Essen. Man kann sich ins Essens stürzen wie es Chihiros Eltern es taten und so in Schweine verwandelt wurden oder es wie den Kräuter-Kloß als Medizin nutzen. Nun aber zurück zu Zeniba: Auch wir können Zeit mit unserer Familie und Freunden verbringenum beispielsweise den Film Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland anzuschauen und uns gegenseitig unterstützen. Denn was ist das Leben noch wert, wenn man nur arbeitet und das Leben nur noch durch den Konsum genießt?! Vielen Dank für das Lesen dieser Seiten. Habt ihr auch schöne Erinnerungen an Familie und Freunde? Schreibt es doch in die Kommentare ;) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Analyse